


What About Us?

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [5]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cass is sad, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Jason left a lot behind, and this is what he left to Cass. A message full of secrets.





	What About Us?

_Cass sits in the corner of her bedroom, huddled between the dresser and the wall, trying to hide from the world. She didn't want to exit her room, because that meant facing the fact that he really did it._

_Although, with as much as she listened to the message, you’d think she would've come to terms with it. It was played almost constantly, trying to connect the tired tone that came through the phone, to the normal, strong voice she associated with her oldest little brother._

“Hey, how's my _favourite_ older sister doing? Yes, I know that you're my only older sister, but that's besides the point. Point is, that you're the best.”

_He gave a dry laugh, and Cass wanted to slap him._

“Okay, maybe that isn't it either, but that's alright. _You_ are more important. Remember that, okay? I love the fact you're able to make B listen to you, always. I don't think you know how impressive that is. Seriously, the only other person that has that high a success rate is Alfred, and he's been doing it for years.”

_He never thought he was worth anything, thought he was less important. She had tried to change his mindset, but he was so stubborn, more so than Bruce, and she hadn't been successful yet._

“Anyways, I know you probably hate the fact that I'm not telling this to your face, so you can read my body language, but I wouldn't worry. I'm being honest this time. After all, a dead man has no need for secrets. Let's get started on some stuff I need to tell you.”

_He was being honest, she hadn't needed his confirmation or body language for that._

“You're awesome. I know I said before, but it's true. I think that it's awesome that you managed to insert yourself into everyone's hearts, especially mine. I don't know when I started seeing you as my older sister, but there has never been a truer statement in my life.”

Older sister _. Protecting was her job, but failed to save him from the demons in his mind. She didn't deserve to be a big sister._

“Hey, I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you. I told you I wouldn't kill, but you know that Tim and Dami were kidnapped last week by that creep, and, he, he almost _killed_ Damian. I couldn't let that happen to him again. Any of you. And I'm sorry that I had to break your trust to do it.”

_She didn't care what promise he broke, she just wanted Jay back. She choked back a sob at the thought of where he currently was. He didn't deserve to have death happen to him again either._

“Cass I think about death a lot. I mean, being surrounded by it all the time makes it kinda hard not to. And here's what I've figured out about me and death.”

“I was never supposed to come back to life.”

_She didn't think that was true. After all, if he had never come back to life, she wouldn't have been able to know him. And that made the hurt worth it. Or, at least she thought so._

“I mean, it was obviously a cosmic glitch that brought me back, needed me to end the clown, gave me another shot. But see, it's borrowed time. Even after the dunk in the pit, I was still using someone else's time. And now that I'm done, I'm gonna fade. Well, not fade, but you know, go back to where I belong, the dead.”

_She thought that Jason belonged with them, but obviously he disagreed._

“Cass, I have some stuff to give you, you and Steph. In my safe house on fourth, you know the one? The desk in my bedroom, top left drawer. There's a false bottom. Open it up, and there's a black box with a combination lock. The code’s 1-3-13. In it is a comb with diamonds and flowers decorating it. That's for Steph. Tell her that it was my mom’s, from her wedding, was more expensive than the dress, which is funny. There's also a necklace. Also my Ma’s, but this one is for you. Has an emerald pendant. That was an accumulation of six months of pickpocketing, and it was for her birthday.”

_He was always so thoughtful, he was always so_ nice _, but he didn't see it._

“Anyways, that's your inheritance. Give Dami my knives and the sword. Yes, that one. Everyone else I'll let know what and where it is. This is it then.”

_No, it can't be. She thought. You're not allowed._

“I love you Cass, like the big sister that you definitely are. Signing off, Jason Peter Todd.”

_What about us?_


End file.
